El sueño de Dream
by RobinFleur194
Summary: Cada noche, sus sueños la transportaban a un mundo en una época antigua, al lado de unos guerreros peligrosamente letales. Pero pronto, los sueños dejarían de ser sólo eso, sueños. BankotsuxOc. CAPÍTULO 3: REVIVIDOS.
1. Prólogo

Bueno, esta es la primera historia que escribo de Inuyasha y sobre uno de los chicos que más me gustan: Bankotsu.

¡Espero que os guste!

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OC.

* * *

- Diálogos.

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros/Escrito/Cuentos_"

* * *

**Prólogo**

El bolígrafo de tinta azul cayó sobre la mesa con suavidad, y se quedó vibrando levemente sobre la superficie de madera del escritorio durante varios segundos, bajo la soñolienta mirada de la joven que acababa de dejarlo escurrir entre sus largos dedos. Sus ojos, azules zafiro con mezcla de tonos verdosos, acababan de abrirse de golpe al escuchar el sonido del bolígrafo al caer sobre la mesa. Se había vuelto a dormir.

O a hacer lo que fuese que hacía cuando dormía, porque para ella el sueño y el dormir habían acabado al inicio del verano.

Las bolsitas moradas que habitaban bajo sus ojos, envejeciendo un par de años su bello rostro, denotaban su falta de reposo.

Dream Leva apoyó el rostro sobre sus manos con un suspiro agotado y releyó una y otra vez los deberes de verano que había estado haciendo antes de quedarse dormida. Ni un resultado escrito.

Frustrada, se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio y miró por la ventana de su habitación. Lluvia. Llovía con fuerza, como si el cielo supiese que era el último domingo del verano y llorase su marcha. Llovía tanto como la primera vez que dejó de soñar, la primera noche del verano.

_**Flash back**_

_Aquella sí que había sido una gran fiesta, todos los chicos del instituto habían estado allí, incluso los que eran un año menor que ella, como Kagome y sus amigas. Había habido música hasta que no se habían tenido en pie del cansancio y habían decidido irse por fin a dormir. Dream llegó a su casa sobre las cuatro de la mañana sin hacer ruidos para no despertar a sus padres o a su hermana mayor. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, cerró con pestillo desde el interior y preparó la cama para dormir. Se lavó la cara, los dientes, se puso el pijama y se acostó._

_Pero nunca pensó que no dormiría._

_Cuando despertó, las paredes de su habitación habían desaparecido, y también su cama, sus muebles, todo. Algunas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer del cielo cubierto que cubría su cabeza y le salpicaban en el rostro._

_El corazón le dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir a toda velocidad. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Y dónde estaban sus cosas? Tardó por lo menos cinco minutos en calmarse para observar el lugar en el que se encontraba y comprobar que estaba sola._

_Se encontraba en una amplia pradera en la cima de una colina. A los pies de donde estaba, podía verse un frondoso valle en el que se vislumbraba alguna pequeña aldea y construido en la montaña que se veía a la izquierda, se podía ver un palacio japonés de estilo antiguo, con pagodas y todo en el tejado._

_- Qué extraño... - murmuró para sí misma._

_La lluvia comenzaba a caer con más fuerza sobre aquel paisaje, mojándola y calando su pijama. Se cobijó rápidamente bajo uno de los árboles que bordeaban la pradera y miró a su alrededor cuando unas voces algo ruidosas comenzaron a sonar por encima del ruido del agua al caer. Un grupo extravagante de siete personas irrumpieron en la paz de la pradera, caminando bajo la lluvia sin que les molestase mojarse. El corazón de Dream se encogió por segunda vez en aquel rato al verlos cargar con pesadas espadas y armas. Se detuvo un instante en sus ropas mientras seguían caminando por la pradera. Parecían kimonos antiguos, como los que había estudiado en historia que usaban los samuráis y guerreros de épocas antiguas. Los jóvenes, tres de ellos con apariencia de monstruo en su opinión, seguían caminando sin detenerse. Poco más y acabarían justo frente a ella._

_- ¿Así que otro trabajo, hermano Bankotsu? - dijo uno de los que portaba espada. Tenía el pelo negro y unas extrañas marcas azules bajo los ojos. Su kimono era lila y dejaba una pierna al descubierto._

_- Así es, hermano Jakotsu - contestó el que caminaba primero, el tal Bankotsu._

_El muchacho tenía el pelo extremadamente largo y negro, recogido en una trenza que caía por su espalda, y los ojos… dos hermosos ojos azules cargados de ansias de desafíos, acompañados por una media sonrisa algo arrogante._

_Otro de ellos avanzó unos pasos hasta situarse a su lado._

_- ¿Cuánto pagarán esta vez?_

_- Aún está por definirse el precio, Renkotsu._

_El tal Renkotsu puso mala cara, pero lo dejó estar. Dos líneas moradas surcaban su rostro en vertical, pasando por ojos y mejillas._

_Demonios, ¿qué lugar era aquel? Los otros cuatro también eran raros. Uno parecía un gigante, otro un enano gordinflón de ojos saltones, otro pelirrojo que parecía un transformer más que un humano y otro con cuchillas en la mano y líneas de pintura verde en el rostro._

_Tan pronto como los vio acercarse, Dream supo que ellos representaban el peligro. "Sicarios" pensó. Pero ya era tarde para huir. Se puso en pie junto al árbol justo en el momento que ellos llegaban a su lado._

_Pero ninguno reparó en ella._

_Era... intangible, invisible. Un fantasma._

_Cuando los jóvenes se alejaron en dirección al palacio de la montaña, dejó de mirarse las manos sorprendida por su condición y trató de tocar el árbol. Sus manos lo atravesaron como si fuese aire. Suspiró, al menos estaría a salvo._

_Sin nada mejor que hacer, comenzó a caminar en pos de los siete guerreros con cierta curiosidad._

**_Fin flash back_**

Sí, aquella había sido la primera vez. Había pasado tanto miedo... pero fue mucho peor al volver a despertar en su cuarto el ver que tenía el pijama empapado y las tripas le rugían de hambre.

El pijama mojado fue la prueba de que aquello había sido real, y la tuvo en vilo todo el día hasta que a la noche siguiente volvió a soñar lo mismo, y así noche tras noche vivía aquel sueño en el que seguía sin descanso a los siete guerreros Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, Suikotsu y Ginkotsu.

Suspiró al ver que poco a poco la lluvia iba cesando a través de su ventana.

Con algo de esfuerzo, se levantó de la silla del escritorio y se plantó frente al espejo. Su piel seguía pálida, siempre lo había sido, a excepción del constante color rosado de sus mejillas. Sus ojos, tan extraños como los de su madre, tenían dos colores y, en otro tiempo, antes de estos "sucesos" nocturnos, habían brillado más que ninguna joya que se hubiese puesto. Era alta porque tenía las piernas muy largas, lo que la hacía muy buena en algunos deportes en el instituto, y su pelo, de color rojo brillante, le caía hasta los hombros, liso, pero con volumen.

De no ser por su aspecto de cansancio y por los kilos que había perdido sin saber muy bien cómo, podría parecer una modelo con aspecto de princesa. Pero no. Su sonrisa cada vez perdía más fuerza, dormía más a menudo para intentar descansar y únicamente lograba despertarse más agotada aún. Sus amigos estaban preocupados, pues ya era el último día del verano y ella no había salido ningún día alegando estar enferma para que no viesen su aspecto dañado por el agotamiento. Lo que la mantenía aún con algo de esperanza era que tal vez, ahora con la vuelta del instituto, lograría despejarse un poco y volver a descansar por las noches.

Se quitó el chándal que llevaba puesto y se vistió con un suave vestido verde, corto por los muslos, con un cinturón grueso marrón en la cadera. Se calzó unas sandalias sin tacón, ya que no se fiaba mucho de su equilibrio últimamente, y comenzó a recoger sus libros de deberes.

Los guardó en un pequeño bolso junto con un espray de pimienta que siempre llevaba por precaución, el móvil y las llaves de la moto. Bajó las escaleras de la casa, encontrándose a su madre en la cocina.

- ¿Sales, hija?

- Voy a la biblioteca, mamá, aquí no puedo estudiar.

Su madre la abrazó con fuerza, preocupada por el aspecto cansado que tenía su hija.

- Ten cuidado - le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Mientras se desplazaba en su pequeña Vespa a través de las largas y transitadas calles de Tokyo, la mente de Dream divagaba recreando una y otra vez el rostro de uno de los siete guerreros. El muchacho, a veces serio, otras sonriente, pero siempre igual de misterioso, le resultaba atractivo. Siempre que le veía en sus sueños iba acompañado por sus hermanos, de los que él era el más joven, y a los que parecía querer más que a nada.

"Demonios, ¡deja de darle vueltas! Te estás volviendo loca por un hombre que ni siquiera existe, ¡despierta! ¡Vuelve a la Tierra!" se dijo a sí misma al bajar de la moto frente al edificio de la biblioteca. Se quitó el casco con furia, dejándolo con fuerza sobre el asiento del vehículo, y se adentró al edificio.

No era gran cosa en cuanto a decoración, pero tenía una iluminación agradable. La forma de la lámpara le recordaba a la estrella morada de cuatro puntas que había visto en la frente del muchacho de sus sueños, de Bankotsu. Casi estuvo a punto de sonreír para después llorar desconsolada ante su propia locura. Respirando profundamente, avanzó hasta llegar a una sala plagada de mesas y sillas separadas por altísimas librerías hasta los topes de libros de todo tipo. Se sentó cerca de una ventana y comenzó sus estudios.

Se pasó allí todo el día, descansando únicamente para comer. Cuando estuvo segura de que había terminado, salió de allí tomando la moto en dirección al parque de la manzana de edificios de su urbanización. No planeaba encontrarse con nadie, simplemente quería tomar el aire antes de empezar el instituto al día siguiente, pero allí estaba el hermano pequeño de Kagome Higurashi, una joven de su instituto, un año más pequeña que ella.

- Buenas tardes, Dream – saludó el chico educadamente.

- Hola, Sota – sonrió sin mucha alegría.

La joven atravesó el parque a paso tranquilo y se tumbó sobre uno de los bancos de madera, mirando el atardecer con pesadez. El día había pasado más rápido de lo esperado. No tardó demasiado en volver a sentirlo, aquel cansancio que parecía acumularse en sus párpados haciendo que del peso se le cerrasen los ojos. Le pareció escuchar algo a lo lejos, seguramente a Sota despidiéndose al irse de vuelta a casa, pero ya era tarde para poder escapar de la oscuridad del sueño.

Y sin poder evitarlo, volvió a quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

**Continuará...**

No hay nada que aprecie más que las críticas constructivas, así que espero vuestras opiniones. Pronto subiré el primer capítulo para entrar más en la historia. ¡Nos leemos!


	2. Traición

Bien, ya por fin regresé y estoy motivada a continuar escribiendo esta historia. ¡Espero que este capi os guste!

**Luffy,Rekee66:** Jajaja cómo te comprendo, yo también he estado hasta arriba, pero hace un mes o así que volví a ver Inuyasha y no me pude resistir: tenía que subir un fic de Bankotsu xD Y tengo otro sobre Sesshomaru planeado, pero mejor ir pasito a pasito, que ya tengo bastante xD Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, ¡me anima mucho que me lo digas! ¡Gracias!

**Sayuri08:** muchas gracias por tu aportación, me ha subido muchísimo los ánimos (no todos los días te dicen algo así ^^). Soy consciente de que en Inuyasha las OCs no tienen mucho que hacer, pero me salen mejores historias si puedo crear a la protagonista que teniendo que esforzarme en mantener el carácter de otro personaje ya creado por otro (por ejemplo, Aome). En fin, espero que el fic no acabe decepcionándote :) ¡Gracias!

**Ewiger:** jejej entonces te ha pasado lo mismo que a mí :) Prometo que habrá fantasías con Bankotsu, este fic a penas está comenzando ;) ¡Gracias por el review!

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OC.

* * *

- Diálogos.

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros/Escrito/Cuentos_"

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Traición**

Despertó sobre una superficie suave y fresca. La brisa que azotaba su rostro ya no era la fría de la noche, sino más bien una suave y apacible, con la calidez típica de un día en el que el sol brilla en lo alto con todo su esplendor. No le costó ni medio minuto ser consciente de que estaba de nuevo en aquella extraña época antigua.

Otra vez.

Se incorporó lentamente sobre la superficie y miró a su alrededor. Esta vez, el escenario era diferente, era un campo de batalla.

- ¡Vosotros, siete guerreros, aún en época de guerras os habéis logrado demasiada fama como asesinos! ¡Es hora de que paguéis!

Aquella voz la hizo ponerse en pie tras el arbusto en el que había despertado y jadeó con horror presenciando cómo los siete jóvenes a los que siempre acompañaba sin que ellos fuesen conscientes de ello estaban siendo cercados por hombres armados, ejércitos, que parecían actuar bajo diferentes banderas. Alzando la vista hacia la colina en la misma dirección en la que miraba el joven de la trenza negra y la enorme alabarda, reconoció en seguida al hombre que hablaba desde su caballo.

- ¡Los señores feudales se han unido en vuestra contra! Este es… ¡vuestro fin!

Dream tragó saliva acurrucándose contra el tronco de un árbol. ¿Acaso aquel tipo no era el general que les había contratado anteriormente en el palacio de la montaña para que matasen a alguien? ¿Era aquello una traición? Observó con horror como los siete guerreros que trataban de huir eran perseguidos sin descanso hasta que el general alzó una mano.

De pronto, de todos los arbustos que bordeaban el camino por el que los jóvenes huían, surgieron arqueros que sin piedad alguna, dispararon sobre los guerreros y sobre su camino de huida, impidiéndoles continuar. Dream gritó al ver la sangre comenzar a fluir de sus cuerpos. No era la primera vez que en sus sueños presenciaba el fluir de aquel cálido líquido carmesí, pero le seguía horrorizando tanto como el primer día. Tan rápido como el sonido de su garganta quedó ahogado, se cubrió los labios con las manos casi de manera inconsciente, pero daba igual: nadie sabía que ella estaba allí. Pero por primera vez y aún sabiendo que era estúpido, en medio de todo aquel caos tuvo la sensación de estar siendo observada por alguien.

Un gruñido de frustración por parte de Bankotsu rasgó su ya muy destrozada calma cuando los soldados comenzaron a arrastrar los cuerpos aún vivos de los guerreros. El general golpeó al joven de la trenza en el estómago, causando que éste abriese al máximo sus hermosos ojos azules para después dejarse arrastrar sin fuerza para más. Dream no pudo evitar poner mala cara ante el gesto del general.

- Esta vez has perdido, Bankotsu.

Una especie de retortijón comenzó a presionar su estómago con fuerza. ¿Acaso les matarían? Se levantó despacio y comenzó a caminar en pos de los soldados. No llevaba dados ni dos pasos cuando se quedó estática en el sitio, mirando horrorizada el reguero de sangre que dejaban los cuerpos tras de sí. Era imposible que ningún humano sobreviviese a aquello. Se acuclilló junto a una flecha de las flechas que poblaban el camino e intentó rozarla, pero sus dedos la atravesaron. Suspiró. ¿Cuándo acabarían aquellos sueños? Era como si tuviese dos vidas y, aunque sabía que eso era imposible, nada más podía explicar su cansancio al despertar o los arañazos en su cuerpo por caminar por la montaña.

El sonido de los ejércitos caminando se detuvo al final del camino, en lo que parecía la plaza del jardín de algún palacio de la época. Con las manos temblorosas, Dream se incorporó en el sitio y observó cómo subían con algo de esfuerzo a los siete guerreros que, atados, permanecían quietos de rodillas, con la mirada desafiante fija en sus captores.

Justo cuando pensó que nada más podría pasar, el general desenvainó la espada junto al cuerpo arrodillado de uno de los guerreros. El corazón de Dream aceleró su ritmo de tal forma que no fue consciente del sonido de la flecha al partirse bajo sus pies cuando echó a correr hacia el lugar donde la masacre apenas comenzaba.

La cabeza del guerrero había sido cortada. Había caído rodando hasta quedar parada por la crueldad del destino frente a Bankotsu, quien la miró con el horror y el odio latentes en su mirada humedecida por las lágrimas que se negaba a derramar.

- No... – susurró Dream para sí misma.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenían que hacerles eso? Y más aún... ¿era necesario torturar así a Bankotsu, mostrándole la muerte de sus hermanos? Otro guerrero, el pequeño de los venenos, fue decapitado. Dream siguió corriendo en su dirección, tratando de llegar junto a los guerreros antes de que los matasen a todos. ¡Ellos les habían contratado! ¡Aquellos hombres eran tan culpables o más que los guerreros a los que ahora masacraban!

Atravesó la multitud de soldados hasta quedar frente a la vista del joven de la trenza. No fue difícil, pues sabía que nadie podría verla. Por un momento, ante su mirada de rabia, odio y evidente derrota, deseó poder hacer algo para ayudarle. Algo, cualquier cosa. Al fin y al cabo, aquellos chicos habían acabado cayéndola simpáticos a pesar de sus crímenes.

Una voz resonó a lo lejos y la quinta cabeza rodó por el suelo. Ya sólo quedaban dos con vida.

Únicamente fue consciente de que sus rodillas se habían doblado cuando el general que se encargaba de cortarles las cabezas pasó a su lado tras dejar sólo a Bankotsu sobre la plataforma, con los cuerpos de sus hermanos alrededor. El joven guerrero tenía la mirada perdida.

Dream sintió la necesidad de detener aquella locura. No era la más valiente ni mucho menos sabría defenderse de ser visible, pero debía intentarlo. "Después de todo, esto sólo es un sueño. MI sueño. Debería poder hacer algo, ¿no?" pensó mientras se crujía nerviosa los dedos de las manos. Caminó varios pasos hasta el borde de la plataforma, quedando parada a un escaso metro de Bankotsu. Nunca una escena le había parecido tan cruel. Nunca había presenciado nada tan injusto. Ver al general volver a subir junto al cuerpo del moreno con la espada recién limpiada la hizo cerrar los ojos.

Cobarde, se dijo a sí misma.

Era su sueño, ¡suyo! Y no era capaz de hacer nada. Se sentía patética. Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla e impactó sobre el suelo, en un movimiento tan lento que le parecieron segundos interminables. Aquella lágrima salpicó su pie en lugar de atravesarlo.

Alzó la vista al ver el movimiento del general alzando la espada sobre el cuello de Bankotsu, y fue como si todos sus conocimientos sobre aquel mundo de sueños se quebrasen como el cristal.

Ya no era únicamente que la mirada de Bankotsu estuviese fija en ella. Alguien la estaba tomando del brazo con brusquedad, pero le importaba más la sorpresa en los ojos azules del joven.

Por un momento pensó que estaría viendo a través de su cuerpo a otra persona, pero no era así. Fuese como fuese, Bankotsu la estaba viendo. A ella.  
De pronto, la mano que agarraba su brazo por detrás tiró bruscamente de ella y la apartó del joven sin ningún cuidado, mientras los susurros y comentarios circulaban a gran velocidad por el lugar.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso ahora sí podían verla? ¿Y también tocarla? Quiso gritar y patalear, se sentía aterrada ante aquella nueva perspectiva, pero de algún modo, a su mente todo aquello parecía darle igual. Su mirada estaba fija en el filo del arma del general.

La espada cayó sobre el cuello del guerrero al mismo tiempo que ella era apresada con brusquedad por los soldados. En un último gesto desesperado, alzó una mano hacia el joven que seguía mirándola sin comprender. Gritó.

* * *

- ¿Le ocurre algo señorita?

La voz del guardia aún le llegaba lejana y distante a pesar de verle claramente a través de sus abiertos y asustados ojos. La noche ya había caído y el parque de Tokyo había quedado sumido en un completo silencio. El hombre de aspecto preocupado la tomaba del brazo con firmeza mientras la incorporaba del suelo.

- ¿Le ocurre algo? – volvió a insistir el policía.

Dream tragó saliva para aclararse la garganta, pues el espectáculo de su sueño la había dejado helada.

- N-no, no es nada. Debí quedarme dormida, tuve un... una pesadilla.

- ¿Dormida?

- Así es. Creo que debería volver a casa. Gracias.

Antes de que el guardia pudiese preguntar nada más, Dream tomó sus cosas y se alejó de allí rápidamente, cogió su moto y regresó a gran velocidad a su casa. Una vez allí, atravesó velozmente la cocina y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, ignorando las palabras preocupadas de su madre, y se encerró allí.

El corazón le latía tan rápido que casi hasta le costaba respirar. No se atrevía ni a mirarse en el espejo, no quería saber qué aspecto tenía, qué era lo que había hecho que tanto el guardia como su madre se preocupasen así. Se miró las manos alterada y pudo ver restos del polvo y la arena que habían poblado el suelo por el que habían arrastrado a los guerreros en su sueño. También tenía algunos arañazos en el vestido, seguramente de cuando aquellos hombres la habían visto y la habían alejado de Bankotsu.

Bankotsu…

Una lágrima indiscreta cayó sobre la palma de su mano abierta mientras miraba sin ver todos los desperfectos que arrastraba su figura. Se limpió la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, intentando deshacerse de las lágrimas que denotaban su locura, pero al verse de nuevo la mano, vio sangre.

Se incorporó y se plantó frente al espejo con aspecto temeroso. Le temblaban hasta las cejas mientras intentaba desesperadamente no ceder a la locura que creía que poco a poco se iba apoderando de ella. Y ahí estaba su reflejo.

Sus piernas estaban cubiertas de tierra y barro, y las suelas de sus sandalias también estaban manchadas por la sangre que había pisado en el camino mientras corría hacia los guerreros. Su vestido mostraba tirones a lo largo de toda la tela y en su rostro, había un par de gotitas de sangre. Se las apartó con la mano suavemente para observar con horror que no eran suyas. ¿De cuál de los guerreros sería? ¿De Jakotsu? ¿De Renkotsu? ¿O quizás de Bankotsu? No quería saberlo. No quería saber ya más de aquel mundo, aquella época en la que la traición y el asesinato era el único modo de sobrevivir.

Se dejó caer de rodillas frente al espejo. ¿Cómo era posible que despertase de sus sueños como si realmente los hubiese vivido? ¿Por qué de repente sí pudieron verla en éste último? ¿Por qué les habían matado, asesinado? Miró su reflejo en el espejo y una risa histérica acudió a su garganta. Su madre forzó la cerradura justo en aquel momento y al verla así la abrazó con fuerza. Aquel fue el detonante que hizo que Dream no pudiese más por sí sola.

Devolviéndole el abrazo a su madre, lloró hasta que sus párpados se cerraron del cansancio.

* * *

El doctor a cargo de la joven hablaba calmadamente con sus padres al otro lado del cristal desde el que se podía ver a Dream tumbada en la cama del hospital, mirando con un cierto brillo de esperanza en la mirada el amanecer.

- No hay signos de que su hija haya sido violada, ni ha consumido drogas. El estado de shock en el que llegó anoche puede deberse a que presenciase algo traumático o a un miedo irracional a algún cambio reciente en su vida.

Sus padres se miraron preocupados y la mujer dio un paso al frente, con las manos juntas frente al pecho en señal de preocupación.

- ¿Podría hablar con ella?

- Claro. Acaba de despertarse, parece que ya se encuentra mejor.

La mujer asintió y entró a la pequeña habitación tranquilamente, intentando serenarse mientras sentía la mirada de su hija observar todos sus movimientos. Se acercó hasta la silla que había en un lateral de la cama, se sentó, y tomó la mano de Dream entre las suyas, depositando un tierno beso sobre su palma.

- ¿Qué tal estás, cariño?

- Bien, mamá – su voz sonaba algo ronca, pero parecía convencida.

- Ayer nos preocupaste, yo…

- Lo siento mucho, de verdad – dijo ella con una sonrisa algo forzada –. Es que… discutí con unas amigas que me encontré en el parque y me tropecé al coger la moto para volver. Sólo necesitaba dormir y descansar.

Los ojos de su madre se cerraron tratando de creerse sus palabras. Lo cierto era que su hija nunca les había mentido, por lo que no le llevó mucho tiempo atar cabos y dar por sentado de que era cierto. La miró con cierta culpabilidad en la mirada.

- Siento haber hecho un mundo de esto, pero me preocupaste. Como se te ve tan cansada últimamente…

- No te preocupes, mamá.

Su madre sonrió algo nerviosa, tratando de ocultar su emoción ante el hecho de que su hija se encontrase en tan buen estado. Murmuró algo así como "vendremos a buscarte a la hora de comer" antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la sala. Dream la detuvo con cierta brusquedad.

- Y mamá… sigo siendo virgen – murmuró con las mejillas sonrojadas y mirando hacia la ventana.

Su madre no dijo nada más, cerró la puerta y abrazó a su marido con una sonrisa en la cara. El doctor sonrió también al ver la escena, pero aún le preocupaba algo que la joven había murmurado en sueños. Miró hacia la chica que seguía observando el mundo a través de la ventana. ¿Qué habría querido decir la noche anterior cuando dijo que "ya no podía verle"?

* * *

Se odiaba a sí misma por mentir a su madre, pero era mejor eso que declarar a los cuatro vientos que era una esquizofrénica que soñaba con asesinatos. O no, una loca a la que soñar le llevaba a vivir una segunda vida, algo completamente absurdo e ilógico.

Pero ésa era la verdad. _SU_ verdad. Pero era un secreto.

A ella le había costado todo el verano convencerse de que realmente cuando dormía vivía una segunda vida que, no sabía aún ni cómo ni por qué, estaba ambientada en la época del Japón antiguo. Aunque reconocía que la noche anterior estuvo tentada de decírselo todo a su madre, y realmente pensó en hacerlo por la mañana al despertar. Y si no lo había hecho había sido por un único motivo: había dormido.

De nuevo, la tristeza la inundó por dentro. No había vuelto a soñar con él ni con sus hermanos. ¿Significaba aquello que al morir ellos…? ¿Que realmente estaban…? Negó bruscamente con la cabeza. No, ellos no podían morir, eran parte de su sueño, ¿no?

Se dejó caer sobre la almohada mirando al techo con los ojos húmedos. "Por favor – pensó –, por favor que están bien". Poco a poco, el cansancio volvió a sumirla en oscuridad, pero esta vez, no hubo más que eso…

… oscuridad.

* * *

**Continuará…**

Si, un final algo brusco, pero es lo que hay x) Subiré el próximo capítulo en una semanita o menos, para no dejaros con el final de este capi por mucho tiempo ;P


	3. Revividos

Bien, ya sé que el último capítulo acabó bastante mal, pero aquí traigo la continuación para dejaros tranquilos ;) ¡Espero que os guste!

Gracias a todos los que me leéis y me dais ánimos, ¡os lo agradezco mucho! :D

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OC.

* * *

- Diálogos.

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros/Escrito/Cuentos_"

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Revividos**

Caminaba con paso ligero entre las paredes de los pasillos de su instituto, intentando orientarse para encontrar el aula en la que le tocaba exponer su proyecto.

Maldijo el momento en que decidió esforzarse y lograr la mejor nota de su clase; gracias a eso ahora debía exponer su tesis a todas las demás clases de su instituto, incluidos, por supuesto, los cursos inferiores. Por suerte, en medio de su carrera, se topó con Kagome Higurashi y sus amigas.

- Hola, Dream – sonrieron ellas.

Ella les devolvió una sonrisa algo acelerada.

- Hola chicas, ¿podríais llevarme a vuestra clase?

- ¡Es verdad! – Exclamó una de ellas, la del pelo rizado – Hoy te toca exponer un trabajo en nuestro salón, ¿verdad?

- Sí, pero me temo… que me perdí – sonrió algo avergonzada.

Las chicas compartieron una risa mientras la acompañaban a su clase. La misma chica de pelo rizado, cuyo nombre no era capaz de recordar, no paraba de hablar en ningún momento, hasta que tocó el turno de las preguntas.

- Bueno, ¿y qué tal has estado? Hace mucho que no te veíamos.

- Sí, tu madre nos dijo que tuviste un accidente de moto y estuviste en el hospital – añadió Kagome, con aspecto preocupado.

Dream sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho y apartó la mirada antes de contestar.

- No fue nada, ya estoy bien.

Mentira. Creía que ya lo había superado, pero ni por asomo lo había hecho. Cada vez que surgía algo relacionado con ese tema, todo su cuerpo se estremecía involuntariamente y el filo de la espada que decapitó a los guerreros aparecía en su mente. "¡No! – Se repetía a sí misma – Eso sólo fueron sueños, nada más. ¡Nada más!" Una y otra vez, no hacía más que repetirse, cada vez que recordaba a Bankotsu o a cualquier otro de los guerreros, que aquellas noches no habían sido reales, que la cicatriz de su antebrazo izquierdo era del accidente de la moto.

Y todo porque no había vuelto a viajar en sueños a aquella época.

Un roce en su antebrazo a la altura de la cicatriz captó su atención.

- ¿Y esto? – Quiso saber la chica de pelo liso.

- Bueno, eso es – "Cuando me alejaron de _él_ el día de su asesinato, alguien debió clavarme un puñal o una daga o algo…" – de cuando me caí con la moto – mintió.

- Vaya, eso debió doler mucho, Dream – lamentó Kagome.

- No, en realidad ya no duele.

"Mentirosa" se recriminaba su mente. Era como si tuviese una voz dentro de su cabeza que se resistiese a olvidarlo todo y se dedicaba a recordárselo cada dos por tres. Su conciencia, por así decirlo.

- Y dime, tu novio estuvo contigo en el hospital, ¿sí? – Inquirió con una sonrisa la chica de los rizos.

- No le preguntes esas cosas, no sabes ni siquiera si tiene novio – se quejó otra de las chicas.

Dream observó la escena mientras Kagome reía nerviosamente.

- Discúlpalas, siempre están igual.

La pelirroja sólo pudo sonreír antes de reanudar la marcha hacia su salón de clases.

- Bueno, pues Kagome tiene un novio celoso y agresivo.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Pero no lo cuentes! – Se sonrojó Kagome.

- ¡Que sí! Ése novio suyo es un bestia bueno para nada, como dice su otro pretendiente.

- ¿Otro? ¿Pero cuántos tienes? – Preguntó Dream, divertida.

- ¡Nada! ¡Ninguno, Inuyasha no es mi novio!

- ¿Inu…?

Dream se detuvo en seco en el pasillo, frente a la puerta del salón de clases de Kagome y las demás. Su mente había dejado de poner obstáculos a su memoria y había dejado pasar todos los recuerdos de Bankotsu y la época antigua. "Un medio demonio, su hermano un demonio, madre humana, aberración, será interesante, Bankotsu, Inuyasha…".

Por un momento, le faltó el aire. Inuyasha… ¡Inuyasha formaba parte de la época antigua! Pero no era posible, ¿o sí? No, seguramente fuese una coincidencia y se tratase de algún conocido de Kagome con el mismo nombre. Tragó saliva.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Kagome, preocupada.

- S-sí, sólo me sentí mareada por un momento, lo siento.

Se sonrieron amistosamente antes de entrar al aula y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Dream se situó frente a la pizarra mientras comenzaba con los preparativos de su trabajo, pero todo era inútil.

Aquella estúpida coincidencia había vuelto a hundirla en el abismo de sus recuerdos.

* * *

- ¡Dream! ¿Nos acompañas a comer?

La joven alzó la mirada de su grupo de amigas a la chica que le hablaba desde la otra punta del patio, y reconoció a la chica del pelo rizado amiga de Kagome.

- ¡Claro! – Exclamó.

Se despidió de sus amigas y cogió su mochila antes de correr hasta darlas alcance.

- ¡Enhorabuena por tu trabajo! ¡Fue excelente!

- Sí, ahora entiendo por qué te pidieron que lo expusieses.

Sus mejillas se volvieron aún más rojas de lo que ya estaban habitualmente.

- Qué va, si no fue nada. Además, he estado distraída durante la exposición, lo siento mucho – se disculpó.

- No digas eso, estuvo genial – insistió Kagome.

Pararon en una hamburguesería a pocas manzanas del templo donde vivía Kagome y del bloque de apartamentos donde vivía Dream. Al principio, toda la conversación se redujo al tema del trabajo, pero poco a poco la chica de los rizos volvió al terreno sentimental.

- Y cuéntanos, Dream, entonces… ¿tienes novio?

- ¡Sí! ¿O es que te gusta alguien?

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió con cierto temblor en la comisura de sus labios.

- No, yo… no tengo novio.

- ¡Pero te gusta alguien! – Todas sonrieron y se echaron sobre ella.

- ¿Quién, quién?

- En realidad no… no hay nadie, en serio…

- Eso es que no le conoces… ¿Cómo fue? ¿Amor a simple vista? ¿Te lo cruzaste en el cine o algo así?

En la mente de Dream, las imágenes que recordaba de Bankotsu pasaban a toda velocidad una tras otra. Sonrió con melancolía.

- Sí, supongo que fue algo así.

Una risita salió de los labios de las chicas mientras comenzaban a disparar preguntas a discreción.

- ¿Y cómo es?

- Muy atractivo.

- ¿Alto, gordo, moreno…?

- Alto, bien formado, creo, y moreno.

- ¿Qué es lo que más te gustó de él?

- Pues… sus ojos. Unos ojos azules de mirada ardiente – sonrió, sin poder evitarlo – y esa fuerza de voluntad que desprendía…

- Vaya, sí que te pilló bien - sonrió Kagome.

Dream asintió y comenzó a mirar por la ventana, aislándose de la conversación. Pero, ¿qué estaba diciendo? ¿Ella y Bankotsu? ¿Bankotsu? Suspiró, ya nada podía hacerse. Estaba enamorada sin remedio de un cadáver, pues sabía muy bien que él estaba muerto. Ella misma le vio morir.

- ¿Y bien?

Dream parpadeó un par de veces.

- ¿Perdón? Estaba… pensando, perdón.

- ¿Qué opinas del novio de Kagome?

- ¡Ya os dije que no es mi novio!

- Inuyasha es un tipo violento, peligroso, tonto e infantil. Siempre hace que peleen y encima tiene a otra mujer. ¿Qué opinas, Dream?

La pelirroja se echó hacia atrás mientras volvía a recordar lo poco que sabía del supuesto novio de Kagome por lo que las chicas le habían dicho en clase.

- Bueno, no parece el más adecuado para ti, Kagome, pero eso es algo que no elegimos a voluntad – dejó salir, pensando en Bankotsu.

Las chicas permanecieron en silencio un rato hasta que de nuevo hubo otro momento para reír y así siguieron hasta que terminaron de comer y pagaron la cuenta para finalmente emprender el camino hacia sus respectivas casas. Dream y Kagome compartían en trecho del camino en común y la pelirroja cada vez estaba más ansiosa a pesar de repetirse a sí misma que seguramente fuese una casualidad. Pero al final no pudo resistirlo más.

- ¿Cómo os conocisteis?

- ¿Quién? – Preguntó Kagome, cogida por sorpresa.

- Inuyasha y tú… no parece un chico común – dijo, intentando ocultar su evidente interés.

- Aah, sobre eso… digamos que me confundió un día con su ex y empezamos a… llevarnos bien, podría decirse – sonrió –. Y ese chico que tanto te gusta… ¿tiene nombre?

- Bankotsu.

Nada más lo hubo dicho se mordió la lengua. ¿Qué probabilidades había de que realmente Kagome soñase del mismo modo que ella antes de finalizar el verano? Casi ninguna, por lo que se relajó en el acto.

- Bankotsu… no me suena, ¿cómo os conocisteis?

- Pues… en un picnic… o algo así – sonrió.

Ninguna de las dos se percató de las mentiras de la otra, lo cual fue lo mejor para ambas. Cuando llegaron frente a las escaleras del templo Higurashi, se despidieron y cada cual siguió su camino.

Y antes de lo previsto, la noche llegó y ambas se fueron a dormir.

* * *

Sentía frío, mucho frío, como si las sábanas de su cama fuesen de hielo. Estiró el brazo y movió los dedos intentando encontrar el borde de las sábanas para tirar y cubrirse con ellas, pero no las encontró. En lugar de eso, una sensación muy familiar le fue transmitida desde la yema de sus dedos hasta su cerebro, y fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos.

Sus dedos acababan de atravesar un esqueleto. Y a su alrededor había muchos más.

Gritó aterrada cuando lo primero que vió al abrir los ojos fue el cráneo de un ser humano junto a su rostro, y se apartó del lugar a gatas, tan rápido como su corto camisón se lo permitió. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Pero su intangibilidad se lo dijo: estaba de nuevo en la época antigua. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Y por qué volvía a ser invisible? Aunque mirando el lugar en el que se encontraba, lo prefería así.

Había despertado en el interior de una lúgubre cueva atestada de esqueletos y cadáveres de todo tipo: de humanos, de monstruos, de animales… Y lo peor de todo era el aroma que desprendían. Iba a tardar semanas en deshacerse completamente de él.

De pronto, un movimiento captó su atención y un brillo rosado surgió de la oscuridad. Parecían fragmentos de algo, como diminutas gemas de color rosa. Observó cómo algo siniestro colocaba algunos de los fragmentos sobre un esqueleto humano y, ante su sorpresa, éste comenzó a regenerarse.

De la nada, la piel comenzó a cubrir de nuevo los músculos que también se iban regenerando poco a poco hasta dar forma al cuerpo por encima de los huesos. Incluso el pelo estaba apareciendo. "Un momento…" pensó. Cayó de golpe al suelo, de rodillas, frente a _él_. Porque ese cuerpo revivido era _él_. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo llevaba muerto para que sus huesos estuviesen así de viejos? Aunque eso a ella le daba igual. No le importaba saber en qué época estaba en aquel momento, simplemente observaba con temor cómo el joven abría los ojos.

- Guerrero Bankotsu…

Aquella voz era grave y tenía un tono burlón y arrogante que a Dream le causó un estremecimiento. Por eso soñaba de nuevo, porque él había vuelto a la vida.

- No puede ser… – susurró, dejando que una lágrima escapase por su mejilla.

¿Por qué a ella? ¿No había otra chica a la que agotar con dos vidas en lugar de una? Un gemido escapó de sus labios con mezcla de tristeza y alegría. Tristeza porque su vida volvía a peligrar, alegría porque él estaba bien… más o menos. Le miró los ojos y comprobó que su mirada parecía buscar algo en su dirección. "Ya no puede verme…" pensó. Bueno, si eso era bueno y alargaba sus probabilidades de supervivencia… ¿por qué la entristecía?

Observó con atención cómo aquel ser siniestro que le había revivido le entregaba más cristales rosas que él llamó fragmentos de Shikon, para luego indicarle que reviviese a sus hermanos con aquellos fragmentos y que trabajasen para él, recuperando los demás fragmentos. Al principio, pareció que a Bankotsu no le convencía en lo absoluto, pero aceptó su segunda oportunidad.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Exigió con curiosidad.

- Naraku – fue todo cuanto dijo.

Y desapareció en medio de un torbellino de veneno junto con los enormes insectos que le acompañaban.

- Así que, Naraku… – murmuró el moreno mientras observaba los fragmentos.

Dream permaneció en silencio mientras observaba el revivir de los guerreros con una confusa mezcla de sentimientos en su interior. De pronto, todo cuanto ella quería había regresado, pero junto con ello, todo cuanto temía. ¿Qué sería lo siguiente en su vida? Negó con la cabeza y decidió que ya se lo preguntaría más tarde. Por el momento, le seguiría, como había hecho durante todo el verano. Y así, le siguió hasta que la luz de aquella nueva época iluminó su rostro y a lo lejos pudo divisar una pequeña aldea.

- Consigamos algo de ropa allí – ordenó Bankotsu a sus hermanos.

¡Gasp! Cierto, ahora que estaban a la luz del día, Dream pudo verlo _todo_. Estaban completamente desnudos, sin nada que les cubriese, _nada_. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron al memorizar en su memoria cada centímetro de la anatomía de los 7 guerreros, pero sobre todo, cada centímetro del cuerpo de Bankotsu. Y en ese momento agradeció más que nunca su situación de espía sorpresa, pues la vista era deliciosa.

Apartando la mirada, regañándose internamente a sí misma por haber invadido su intimidad de aquella forma, comenzó a seguirlos campo a través hasta que llegaron a la aldea. Fue como ella recordaba: visto y no visto. En apenas una hora, ya estaban saciados de alimentos y cubiertos de elegantes kimonos de samuráis. Se sentó, sin que ellos lo notasen, a su lado mientras bebían algo de sake sobre las ruinas de un templo.

- ¿Y bien Bankotsu? ¿Cómo es ese tal Naraku? Tú eres el único de nosotros que le ha visto…

Dream se estremeció. Ese tal Naraku le había parecido la maldad personificada y le había dado miedo incluso conociendo que no podía hacerla nada. Suspiró. Lo mejor sería no volver a ser visible por el momento, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo controlar eso.

Durante su debate interno, los 2 guerreros comenzaron a ponerse en marcha, habiendo fijado ya su primer objetivo: el templo del general que les decapitó. Aquella idea hizo que una siniestra sonrisa adornase el rostro de Dream. Ese malnacido tenía que morir.

Y con ese terrible pensamiento, les siguió hasta le entrada del palacio.

* * *

**Continuará…**

Y en el próximo capítulo comenzará la trama de verdad, con toda su acción incluida. Siento estar tardando tanto pero tengo trabajo también con otros fics además de en mi casa xD ¡Gracias!


End file.
